A Chance of A Lifetime
by BelieverInLove
Summary: Four Girls get the Chance of A Lifetime to go and fulfill there dreams at the Palm Woods. But, dreams come with hurt and consequence. Their parents say no boys just music. Can they concentrate with four hot guys living next to them? Boys/OC


A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the lateness! I hope you like it! Thanks to my awesome Ocs and my beta BellaRose17 who is also a part of the story!

Ocs:

PurpleFr3ak: Jenny Daniela Vazquez Carlos OC

BellaRose17: Faith Catilina Morales James OC

Purple-Bumblebees: Annica Belle Sanfras Kendall OC

Believer In Love (my OC): Bailey Danielle Rose Logan OC

I hope you all like my story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC : )

Chance of A Lifetime

The loud screeching of the plane wheels made the four girls jump withhappiness, the long flight from Burlington, Vermont to Los Angeles, Californiadragged on but they were finally here. Jenny, Cat, Annica and Bailey walkedoff the plane into the unfamiliar warm air smiles danced on their faces. Theyquickly walked to baggage claim and grabbed their suitcases, and to theirsurprise there was a limo driver holding a sign occupying their made their way over to him, where he then instructed them to the limowaiting outside.

"This is so awesome." Bailey said, looking out the window of the limo.

"I know. I can't believe this is happening" Annica exclaimed.

"We're here" Jenny smiled.

The four girls quickly got out of the car and looked around shock written ontheir faces as they stood outside of the famous Palm Woods Hotel.

"I still cannot believe this is happening." Cat said, happily looking around.

"Come on lets go inside." Bailey smiled.

They pulled their suitcases' into the Palm Woods Hotel. As they walked inthrough the doors people where wondering around holding guitars, walking withfriends, and people in bathing suits walking to the pool.

"I think we should go to the pool" Annica smiled.

"First, we have to check in." Cat said, walking to the front desk with thegirls following behind her.

"Hi!" Cat said to the big balding men behind the front desk.

"What?" the man snapped looking up from his magazine.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Cat said.

The man glared at her. "How may I help you?"

"Well Mr." she glanced at his name tag, "Bitters. Well that fit, my friendsand I would like to check in." She tells him.

Mr. Bitters sighed, "More hooligans," he muttered typing something on thecomputer. "Names?"

"I am Cat, that's Bailey, Jenny, and Annica." she stated.

"Alright you're in room 2K on the second floor. Have a wonderful stay at thePalm Woods and try not to destroy anything." He smirked before going back tohis magazine.

"We'll try." She smiled walking away.

The girls started laughing as they made their way to the elevator.

"Oh shoot I left my other bag at the counter. I'll meet you guys upstairs."Annica said walking back to the desk and grabbing her bag.

"Where's the elevator?" she thought to herself, wandering down a hallway.

She rounded a corner coming in contact with a very tall muscular thing.

"Oof" she said as she fell down.

*Kendall's POV*

"I'll meet you guys at the pool." Kendall called to his friends walking outthe door. He walked out of the elevator and as he rounded a corner, he raninto someone.

"Sorry" he exclaimed helping up the girl he knocked down.

"It's fine." She smiled at him. "Thanks."

He smiled back she was very pretty she was thin about 5'4 with light blondehair that fell to her shoulder blades in soft curls, she had bangs that fellto her eyebrows. Her long dark eyelashes made her light brown eyes stand wore faded skinny jeans with a cherry red tank top and a white cardiganwith red vans.

*Normal POV*

"What's your name?" He asked.

I'm…umm ,Annica." She smiled shyly reaching her hand out. "And you are?"

"I'm Kendall, you must be new." he said.

"Yeah, me and my friends just moved her," she said averting her eyes.

Before he could say anything else, he was interrupted by a voice coming frombehind him.

"There you are" Bailey smiled

"Oh hi." Bailey said looking at the person Annica was talking to.

"Hi I'm Kendall," he said holding out his hand.

"Bailey." She smiled, shaking his hand before releasing her hand.

"It was nice meeting you." He said walking towards the pool area.

"You too." She said after his departing form.

"He was cute." Bailey exclaimed, and nudged her arm playfully.

Annica shrugged and walked to the elevator smiling to herself.

A/N: I'm uber sorry about the late update, I've been so busy! I hoped you liked it though! I'll try and get chapter two up soon : ) I hoped my OCs enjoyed it and I portrayed the characters correctly if you want to make any changes feel free to tell me! The next chapter will show how two other people meet but I'm not going to tell! Review please! Happy Reading : )


End file.
